


Up Here In The Domino Hills

by ThirdRateDuelist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, drunkenly making a youtube poop with your sexy rival... the height of romance, joey is... a disaster, poor duke doesn't deserve having to deal with this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRateDuelist/pseuds/ThirdRateDuelist
Summary: Joey hadn’t wanted to come to this party, and is sure Kaiba had wanted to come even less. But for some reason they’re both here anyway. It’s fine actually, they’re getting along somehow. Combination of alcohol and shared distaste, Joey figures.And then Joey accidentally tells Kaiba about his YouTube account, and it all spirals from there.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Up Here In The Domino Hills

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to [this magnificent video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GIwTG8V-Ko)
> 
> this is for u, charlie. may we have even dumber conversations in the future
> 
> yes, i did use 4kids names just to make the puke devlin joke

"I'm gonna upload it," Joey giggles, fingers prodding at the unfamiliar keyboard in an attempt to enter his login details. It takes him a few seconds to realise that he forgot he needed to load up YouTube first. And open a browser. He squints at the icons on Duke 'Puke' Devlin's desktop, and the sheer amount of licensed products disgusts him. Are they paid for? Probably. Puke's got the money. Who the hell pays for anything Adobe makes? 

"He uses Chrome? Security lax moron," huffs Kaiba from next to his shoulder, and Joey opens the offending browser. A custom theme in garish colours assaults his eyes as he types in the address he needs, Kaiba leaning in to watch. He's a rich bastard too, but at least he's never tried to get with Joey's sister. Or succeeded in getting with one of his best friends. Repeatedly. And loudly. While Joey was trying to sleep in the next room. And unlike Puke with his dog costume (he had had one _ready,_ why does no one else find that weird?), Kaiba's only ever made Joey kneel on all fours in his dreams, which Joey shouldn't really fault him for. He does anyway, just on principle. 

Joey scoffs. "Yeah, because people really wanna steal the Dungeon Dice Monsters guy's info," he mocks, and Kaiba makes a noise that might be a snort. 

Fucking _Kaiba_. His breath smells like whisky, and his presence is warm on Joey's right in Duke's other office chair, which had caused a sensational scraping noise against the hardwood floor when Kaiba had dragged it around the desk to sit next to him. The suede leather creaks every time Kaiba shifts, which isn't often. He's not a fidgeter - or if he is, he isn't in front of others. Kaiba is rarely anything but a tetchy, smug asshole in front of others, which is one reason why Joey is reeling from the whole evening. 

The alcohol is another contributing factor. Their cups are on the desk in front of them, refilled, unfinished. Joey knows his limits, and he won't be finishing his. He tells this to Kaiba, who raises his own cup to take one more sip and claim victory in their petty contest before setting it back down. Asshole. He's bobbing his head back and forth to some tune only he can hear. It's strange and endearing, and Joey can't decide if he likes it or not. 

Really, the whole thing is Yugi's fault, dragging the group along with relentless belief that everyone would have a great time. Joey hadn't wanted to come to this party - not that he disliked parties, he just didn't like the host - and he is sure Kaiba had wanted to come even less. The group had caught him in the city on the way, and Yugi had fixed him with those big innocent eyes and profferings of friendship. Joey had made a comment about how it was going to suck and Duke was a dick, and Kaiba had huffed and agreed to tag along. Probably that compulsion he had to test Joey in anything and everything. 

And that's how they'd ended up awkwardly holding their drinks - Joey's cider in a red solo cup, Kaiba's top shelf in another - together in Duke's kitchen, the camaraderie of distaste bringing them together in holy fratrimony. Ha, that was pretty funny. Joey would have to use that at some point. 

"I hate kitchen islands," Joey had said, kicking the offending architecture and eyeing the throng of people through the archway into the living area. "They're just tables I can't relax at, and they take up space. If you have enough room for a kitchen island you have enough room to go fuck yourself."

Kaiba had raised one perfect eyebrow at him, shoulders stiff as he gripped his cup a little too tightly. Yeah, he wasn't one for parties. Who'd have guessed. "I have a kitchen island," he'd responded. "Quite a large one."

"Hmm, guess you better go fuck yourself then," Joey had reasoned, taking a gulp of bubbly apple piss. He thought Kaiba's lips might've moved at the corners, but he might've imagined that. Wishful thinking. It really had been one of their more civil conversations. 

It was fun, actually. Insulting each other in Duke's kitchen, safe in the knowledge that as much as they disliked each other, for the moment there were other things they disliked more. Well, Kaiba disliked Joey. Joey… Joey had mixed feelings about Kaiba. 

Occasionally someone would emerge from the throng to get another drink, or to attempt to get them to leave their squatted territory. One time, it was the man of the house himself, and Kaiba had said something that sent Joey into stitches and Duke back out of the room. Joey wished he could remember what it was.

"Man, I wish I'd had my camera out," Joey had heaved, "the noise he made could've been great poop material. The milage."

"...poop material?" Kaiba had questioned him.

"Yeah, okay, so maybe I sometimes make Duke Devlin YouTube poops. It's a hobby," Joey had confessed with a great deal less embarrassment than he deserved. When Kaiba said nothing after a single second, Joey had elaborated. "I call them DukePukePoops. Don't tell Yugi - he'll scold me."

Kaiba had pondered this for a moment, his free hand moving to place his knuckles to his chin in thought. He was wearing one of those skin-tight black turtlenecks of his, but without the belts he could almost pass for a normal human being, if it weren't for the air of smug superiority and ungodly bone structure. He'd rolled his sleeves up at some point. Joey still wasn't over it. 

"What about me?" Kaiba had asked, startling Joey out of his reverie. "I thought you considered _me_ your worst enemy, and you're making poops of Devlin before me?" 

"Oh, don't you worry my Lord Nemesis, I've made some of you too," Joey had said before he could stop himself, and the part of him alcohol had caged up screamed at him for his stupidity. The Kaiba videos were a little… different to the edits he made of Duke, and allowing Kaiba to even know about them was a dangerous game Joey had no hope of winning. Quick, talk about something else. "And besides, you're my greatest enemy obviously, hate you, want to punch you, yadda yadda, but it's like, in a fun, sexy kind of way. Like Batman and Catwoman." God. When was Joey going learn to shut up. 

Kaiba's mouth _had_ moved at that, a gleam in his eyes. It was a good look on him, and Joey could've died. Truly Kaiba had no concern for his wellbeing. 

"Catwoman's not Batman's greatest enemy. You _would_ go for the animal themed pair," Kaiba had pointed out, to Joey's immediate spluttering. 

"Look, they canonically-" 

"Besides, Batman is gay," Kaiba had continued out with an eye roll. "Frank Miller himself has said he's repressed and lets out his frustration via fighting."

Joey sniggered at that. "Always thought you were a bit like Batman," he'd retorted, and to his annoyance Kaiba hadn't spluttered at all, just smirked a little wider.

See, the blessing-slash-curse of their chosen hideout was that they had a lot of beverages within arm’s reach at all times. So there really hadn't been anything but each other to stop them from drinking, and they both had rather large competitive streaks. Which meant that not only were they drunk enough to not kill each other, but Kaiba was drunk enough to suggest breaking into Duke's home office and making dumb video edits of him on his own computer, and Joey was drunk enough to immediately agree.

It had taken a fair amount of stumbling and Joey asking where the bathroom was in a loud voice to throw off suspicion, but they'd made it into Duke's study. Kaiba had gotten into his computer in seconds. It was honestly kind of terrifying. Joey had sweated. He was still sweating, actually. 

And that was how Joey had ended up attempting to type his password on a keyboard that still had all of its keys, hampered by his drunken state and distracted by Kaiba's warm, equally intoxicated breathing next to him. Their creation is simpler than what Joey usually makes, but they haven't the luxury of time or familiar software or a stash of ingredient files ready for use. Joey thinks it might be his best work because of the minimalism. High art level shit, like Evangelion. Had Kaiba been sitting so close the entire time? He leans over him, aligning himself against Joey as he guides his hand on the mouse with his own to click the login button that was causing Joey trouble. The long, elegant line from Kaiba's hand to his chest presses against Joey's arm and shoulder blade, breath tickling his cheek. Joey doesn't mind as much as he thinks he probably should. It's just a bit distracting. It's making a fair amount of Joey's blood take an unpaid vacation from his brain, where it is sorely needed in these trying times. 

Joey makes to start the upload. Next to him, Kaiba says, "Wheeler," and stops. 

Turning his head, Joey examines Kaiba's face up close. It's as pretty as ever, deep-set eyes a horrific blue. Joey's pretty sure if he tried touching those cheekbones he'd end up in the ER. From lacerations, certainly. From Kaiba decking him, possibly. 

"We should… " Kaiba starts again in that deep, rough voice of his. Is it always so rough? Joey doesn't think so. It's the kind of thing he notices about Kaiba. 

"Do you…" Kaiba tries a third time. He's a hard person to read, but Joey thinks he's getting better at it. Or Kaiba's getting worse at keeping a straight face. He's been chewing his lip, Joey notices, and he's briefly jealous. Joey wants to chew Kaiba's lips too, and for Kaiba to chew his. 

"Yeah," Joey breathes in agreement, vaguely thinking he could sell his stomach to some big food processing plant for the amount it can churn. His eyes are beginning to fall closed and it has nothing to do with tiredness, his jaw moving into position-

"We should bring back YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS," Kaiba says, shattering the fragile possibility with his voice. 

"Holy fuck," Joey's eyes snap open, all drunken thoughts of questionable decisions wiped from his mind. "You're like, evil. And a genius. An evil genius."

He makes haste to find and download the audio file and Kaiba's grinning at him again, one of his real smiles that pulls his smooth, flushed cheeks into dimples. It says a lot, when he actually smiles and Joey can see the kind of damage it would bring to his smooth cheeks if it happened on a regular basis. Or maybe Kaiba's just rich and has a skincare routine and Joey's being stupid, as Kaiba so often accuses him of being. Joey doesn't think he is though, not about everything. 

But for now, Kaiba is smiling, and maybe it's at his own mad genius but it's still a smile, and Joey enjoys the sight. Okay, so maybe not _all_ thoughts of questionable decisions have left him. He's only human after all. 

"Construct additional pylons, we will," Joey tells him as he finds the exact right moment in their video to place the charges for maximum destruction. "High art, this video is."

Kaiba wrinkles his nose at him, and it's undeniably cute. Joey really hates him. "What the fuck is the Yoda impression in aid of?" 

_Attempt to kill my mood, I must_ , Joey's brain helpfully replies. "My poop padawan, you are," says his mouth. 

"...Uh oh. Stinky," Kaiba says with a completely deadpan expression, and Joey thinks it's a miracle he doesn't piss himself right there. Kaiba is doing irreparable damage to his sides. Joey is in a fetal position in Duke's chair, crying from laughter, and he never wants to leave that moment. 

Unfortunately, he really does need to piss, and while the idea of pissing in Duke's study has its temptations Joey doesn't hate him _that_ much. Or himself or Kaiba for having to sit in that stink. So he leaves Kaiba with the assurance he'll return, and goes on an intrepid adventure to the real bathroom.

Pressure relieved, fancy quilted toilet paper sampled, Joey returns triumphant after a brief panic when he couldn't get out of the door because he'd forgotten how to unlock it. Kaiba's moved to the office chair and he's gently rotating in it, swinging left and right, feet perched on the metal base, but he stops when he notices Joey next to him. He doesn't turn his gaze from the screen in front of him, however. 

"Watcha' doing?" Joey asks, too busy looking at Kaiba to see for himself, whose expression is back to unreadable. He flumps into the vacated seat. It's still warm. 

"At first I was uploading the finished product. Now I am questioning your sanity," Kaiba says, and his tone is unreadable too, so Joey looks at the monitor and is immediately grateful he just went to the bathroom because otherwise he really would've shit himself in terror. Why was he so stupid? Caught up in the euphoria of making fun of Duke, Joey had let Kaiba see his YouTube channel and all of the content he'd uploaded to it. God, he really was drunk if he was messing up this bad. 

The tab Kaiba is currently examining is his profile, with his FAQ. It's still pretty wild to Joey that he actually had to make one. Honestly hysterical, considering what he makes.

And then Kaiba just _has_ to start reading it aloud. 

"Question," Kaiba reads, "'will you ever make an ASMR where Kaiba respects you/calls you a true duelist/is nice to you?'" 

Why did Joey have to survive getting hit by Ra? Or be saved from drowning in the Domino bay? He should've died. He should've died a hero, rather than live to have this happen to him and it be entirely his fault. 

"Answer," Kaiba continues. "'No. The only Kaiba ASMRs this channel will ever host will be humiliation themed. You want him to be nice to you, go to xXxBlackMagicxXx's channel. We strive for realism here.'"

It had started as a joke. A joke between him and himself, but it got out of hand, and now Joey is going to die. He's going to die, and Kaiba's going to spit on his corpse, and none of his too-many subscribers are going to help him. Truly the internet is a place for horny simpletons. 

Ironically, the whole situation is kinda doing something for him. Kaiba finding out that he edits recordings of Kaiba's voice to make awful, dirty ASMR is the ultimate humiliation. _Hoisted by your own petard, Joey, whatever the fuck that is_. 

"Would you believe me," Joey manages to say weakly, staring at the screen acting as the vehicle for his death, "if I said it's not a sex thing?" 

"...This is a sex thing?" Kaiba asks, and Joey is going to chop his foot off to stop it going in his mouth. Kaiba switches tabs to look at the small pool of uploads. Small, but no less damning. "'Seto Kaiba calls you a worthless duelist in the bathroom at a Stooges concert.' Points for creativity there, mutt. You've put a lot of effort into making these, perhaps even some thought. No wonder your brain has nothing left over for anything else, such as preventing me from seeing them."

Those horrific blue eyes are gleaming again, and his expression… Joey's seen it before: whenever Kaiba's dueling, and the tide is about to turn in his favor. Joey's been on the receiving end of this look many times before, but never when they were both drunk and alone together. He's sweating like crazy, and he's surprised he hasn't drowned them both. 

Kaiba swivels to face him with the full force of his gaze, and leans back in the chair, elbows on the armrests. He folds a leg up to rest an ankle on the opposite knee, steeples his hands, and says, "I already knew you were a pathetic mess of a duelist, I just didn't realise you were such a hormonal one." 

And- yes, that's definitely a smirk. 

"No wonder you can't duel me for shit if you're thinking about sucking my dick the entire time."

It's not actually true. Joey's a passionate duelist, perfectly capable of putting his libido on the sidelines for a nice, clean card game. And when he duels Kaiba, there's always the thrill of playing against someone so powerful. He never wins, but he's gotten close a few times. Absolutely none of this knowledge is helping him now though. It's nothing to the way that Kaiba is slouching back in his chair - Duke's chair actually, oh God, they're really doing this _here_ , it's _perfect_ \- and his sweaters are always so tight and they really don't leave much to Joey's imagination, which is pretty good actually, means he can focus on imagining other things.

"Hey," Joey protests, but he's grinning, "only some of the time."

Taking his solo cup from where it still stood on the desk, half full, Kaiba instructs him. "Stand up," he tells him with a wave of his hand. It's far less graceful than he usually is, and Joey realises his own cup has been emptied in his absence. The idea of Kaiba choosing Joey's half drained cider over his own drink is doing something funny to his insides, and they're burning up enough already. 

"Why?" Joey questions, just to be contrary. 

He's given a raised eyebrow for his trouble. "I don't seem to recall ever having to explain myself to a deadbeat like you," Kaiba responds with just a little bite. 

Joey stands up, and Kaiba flicks his hand, tossing the top-shelf contents of his cup across the plush seat. "Oh no," Kaiba exclaims, face almost straight, "looks like you'll have to sit somewhere else."

Hands on his hips, Joey makes a show of looking around the room. There's the desk, which is large and has enough space for him to perch if he wanted. There's a sofa too, for some fucking reason. "I can't see anywhere else," Joey says. 

Kaiba moves his booted ankle from his knee to the ground, where he clicks the heel against the hardwood and scoots the chair back. "You're as unobservant as ever, Wheeler. I can think of at least two places in this room. More outside, but I'll be staying here."

It's sweet, really. Joey can tell when he's being given an out. He also doesn't have much grasp of the concept of object permanence, and tends to go after whatever is right in front of him. The hardwood floor has its appeal, but Joey knows what he's really after right now, so he pulls his sneakers off without undoing the laces, and climbs into Kaiba's lap. Thank fuck Duke's chair is obnoxiously large and he can fit his legs under the armrests. It's going to be difficult getting up. Unlike Kaiba, who's apparently not having problems with that and pants softly when Joey sits on him. Joey groans back. It's only fair. Plus, it's a little relief - Joey has an itch something awful, and he gets to scratching it right away. He's pretty frustrated, and moving his hips feels good. 

Kaiba's hands are at his sides, bony fingers flexing against air, so Joey grabs them both and relocates them to his ass. Give the man something to do. "Shameless, pathetic, attention-seeking runt," Kaiba calls him, despite the fact he's gripping and kneading, grinding back without reservation. 

"Bastard," Joey pants out, and moves his own hands to Kaiba's jaw and kisses him. Kaiba freezes momentarily, then he's kissing back. He doesn't use his tongue at all, and he drags his lips across Joey's sloppily and with a fair amount of teeth. It's alright, Joey has absolutely no desire to stop, but it's enough to realise that Kaiba hasn't done this before. Which isn't surprising really, but it's giving Joey a huge rush. Then Kaiba sucks on his lower lip, and Joey remembers Kaiba never settles for being second best. He's going to do this until he's confident he can take anyone apart, and Joey sure as hell doesn't mind being his test subject as long as Kaiba doesn't practice on anyone else. Kaiba's always seemed the loyal sort. Joey grinds harder in his lap. 

The party is raging on downstairs, and Joey has no idea what time it is, other than that it's late enough that the sun is setting outside and the light still streaming through the windows is soft and hazy. He hears a crash from below and hopes people are breaking furniture. He and Kaiba are certainly doing their best. 

They don't say much for a while, at least nothing of substance. Kaiba says things like _mutt_ and _pathetic_ and _oh_ and _fuck_ and _Wheeler,_ and Joey says words such as _yes_ and _fuck_ and _God_ and _ah_ and _Kaiba_. Joey likes to think of himself as a conversationalist, enjoys chatting and banter and all that jazz, but Kaiba finds some pretty fun and effective ways to make him either incoherent or shut him up altogether. Kaiba's smart like that. Joey's always thought Kaiba could stand to be more expressive, and he figures out a few things that make that happen too. Joey's provocative like that. Stimulating company. 

"You know," Kaiba breathes when they've moved to the couch, "there's Duel Monsters RPF out there. Dabble in that, too?" It had taken a bit of athleticism to get out of the chair, exhausted as they were. Duke's waste basket has a few more tissues in it than it used to. 

"I don't write, no."

Joey uses their positions to ease his head under Kaiba's chin and rub his nose into his adam's apple, run his mouth along his veiled collarbone. It would be nice to do it all again with no clothes in the way. Or maybe if Joey was naked and Kaiba was clothed. _That_ could be fun. They're lying with their limbs tangled, Kaiba in the seam and Joey slightly on top of him, an arm slung loosey across his abdomen. There are a few cushions on top of them for warmth, neither of them willing to move long enough to find anything better. Kaiba's legs poke over the armrest - he's so ridiculously tall - but he doesn't seem uncomfortable, though those skin-tight leather pants must be killing him, even if he has left the zipper undone. Joey appreciates the view, always has, but he still thinks Kaiba must have at least a little bit of a masochistic streak for wearing them all the time. Joey will stick with his loose, second-hand jeans, thanks. 

"Don't _write_ , you say?" 

"Nah." Joey has a question that's been hovering in the back of his mind, circling him like a bird of prey, and now without the barrier formed of a drunken haze and raging hormones it's dive bombing him. He's scared of what the answer might be. It's the kind of question that surfaces annoyingly when he's feeling the hickies he got from the guy he's into burning into his skin, and he's not exactly going to ask, especially not now. It's got huge mood-ruining potential, and Joey's already surprised at Kaiba sticking around for the afterglow. Joey might be a bit of a gambler, but he doesn't want to risk it right now. 

Instead, he says, "I can't believe you didn't kill me." It's true, too. And now that they're less smashed, it could still happen. 

Kaiba reads his mind. "Oh, believe me, I'm still considering it," he informs. "But if I do, I'll wait until my head stops pounding to dispose of you. I want to be able to appreciate that victory properly."

Joey nods understandingly, head in a similar state. If Kaiba is going to murder him, he wants to be able to appreciate it too. 

Kaiba snorts to himself. "At least _your_ creations are realistic. I have half a mind to have Yugi sued for libel."

"...Yugi?"

"Come on Joey, who else would xXxBlackMagicxXx be?" 

Joey shoots upwards, hitting Kaiba's chin with his head on the way. "... Holy fuck," he says, a lot louder than he intended. Then he looks down and sees Kaiba giving him a withering glare, so he mutters an apology and gives him a peck on the impact point as he settles back down. 

"... ASMR where I'm nice to people," Kaiba derides, "now _that's_ pathetic."

Joey snuggles into Kaiba's body. He agrees, but Yugi's his pal. He's not saying a word. Kaiba's body flexes and Joey hears a bone crack, and realises that he's yawning. The party stopped some time ago, and they're well into the later hours. Joey hopes none of his friends are waiting up for him. Hopefully they'll just assume he left early, got the bus or something. He also hopes Duke doesn't come in. That could ruin the mood. 

"Why the hell did you come to this thing, Kaiba?" he asks. It's not the question he's been thinking about, but he thinks it's still a pretty good one. "You were hating every second. I _told_ you it would suck."

"Yugi asked me. He's a persistent annoyance," Kaiba murmurs back. 

"But you didn't even try talking to him! You spent the entire time… in the kitchen… with me?" 

Kaiba says nothing, but Joey feels him gulp, and he realises he has the answer to the question that was actually bothering him.

"... Oh my God. I told you it would suck. You agreed to come immediately. You came here for _me_."

"Shut up," Kaiba tells him, and Joey knows he's right. He is also smiling from ear to ear, and his chest feels warm and full of light. 

"You came to a stupid house party you wouldn't be caught dead at for _me._ You _like_ me."

" _Shut up,_ " Kaiba hisses, wriggling, but he can't get away. He starts hitting Joey with one of the cushions instead. 

"When you said we should bring back that stupid meme," Joey continues, breathless, an arm flung up to defend himself from the barrage, "you were about to kiss me, weren't you? You were about to kiss me and you freaked out, you. Utter. _Sap_." Joey really is going to die, and it's going to be because of Kaiba, but not for the reasons he's always thought.

Kaiba hits him with a cushion one final time. "I _hate_ you," he says, but the fire behind it is more ember than blaze. 

When he moves to get up, Joey wraps an arm around him, stroking his flank. "It's okay," he assures him, "I like you too."

The next morning, Duke will enter his home office, hungover, and not notice a thing until he tries to log into his computer only to find his password changed and security significantly harder. Then he'll notice the smell on his suede leather chair, the tissues in the basket, and finally the two people on the couch. He won't take a picture or text anyone no matter how tempting it is - he's not a complete dick, plus he doesn’t know about the video yet - but he _will_ get a bucket of ice water and dump it over their heads. A cold shower is the least they deserve. 

A few days later, Joey will check the group chat to find Duke showing off his new office furniture. The couch and suede chair will have been replaced, but the desk chair will be the same. Joey will snort to himself, and send Kaiba a screenshot with the accompanying message: _im not telling him. 7 tonight?_

And Kaiba will take a few minutes, but he’ll respond _neither am i_.

Then he’ll send another text a few minutes later, saying _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Here in my garage, I just bought this new Lamborghini here. Its fun to drive up in the Domino Hills. But you know what I like a lot more than knowledge? This uh, new Lamborghini here. But you know what I like a lot more than this new Lamborghini here? My TEDx talk where I talk about my new Lamborghini here.  
> In fact, Im a lot more proud of these seven new Domino Hills that I had to get installed to hold 2000 new Lamborghinis. [mouthing with no dialogue]. Its like the Maximillion Pegasus billionaire says, the more you earn, the more you drive up here in the Domino Hills.  
> In fact, the real reason I keep this Lamborghini here, is the real reason I keep this Lamborghini here, is that it is a reminder. A remind that dreams are still possible because it wasnt that long ago that I was in a little Lamborghini sleeping on duel arenas in the Domino Hills with only 47 billion Dungeon Dice Monsters in my Dungeon Dice Monsters deck--and only 47 Lamborghinis in my Lamborghini account--and only 47 hills in my Domino account--and only 47 TEDx talks where I talk about Maximillion Pegasus in my TEDx talks where I talk about Maximillion Pegasus account. But you know what? Something happened that changed by life. I bumped into a Lamborghini, and then another Lamborghini, and then a few more Lamborghinis. I had 5 Lamborghinis. I dont call it Duel Monsters anymore, I call it Dungeon Dice Monsters. You must have enough Dungeon Dice Monsters. You must have enough Lamborghinis. You must construct additional pylons.  
> Ill see you on my website. Its a quick video. And youll see there absolutely nothing.


End file.
